


Confession

by fanfic_originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Yandere, girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yandere





	Confession

Recently, you realised that one of your underclassmen had been very interested in you. Often you would catch him staring at you whether you were with friends or alone. He is basically everywhere you went. It honestly got pretty scary for you, he never gave up his stalking and your friends stopped hanging out with you to get away from the creepy boy. Alone in class, it was after lessons and you stayed in the quiet classroom to do some drawing which has always been a favourite hobby of yours. The door creaked open, he is standing there with a blush on his face, hands held behind his back as he swayed back and forth. "Do you need something?" You asked as you turned around to face him. He looked up, his face has a slight blush. You just thought you were imagining things. He made his way over to you, slowly and steady, non-threatening. He stopped in front of you with a letter in his hands. You grasp the letter from him and opened it. You were shocked when the letter was filled with hearts and some red liquid you have no idea of.

"What is the meaning of this?" You asked, obviously upset that someone who had ruined your life is giving you a confession letter. One person is not going to make up for the group of friends you had before he started stalking you. "I like you. Would you go out with me?" He asked, voice soft and gentle, almost like a prey in the wild, only waiting to be hunted by the ruthless hunters and predators. "I'm sorry but I am certainly not interested." You said rolling your eyes. Clearly he won't take no for an answer as he traps you in your seat by placing his hands on your table and the table behind your seat. "No is not the answer I am looking for." Those being hunted eyes became ones of the hunter. "You're not getting away from this, senpai." He whispers close to your ear. You felt a shiver go down your spine. "What the hell..." You cursed under your breath. "I have waited for so long for you, I will never take no for an answer." The boy grips onto your wrists and drag you away. Your things were left behind, no time to bring them with you.

"Where are you taking me? I have no time for games. This isn't funny if this is all just a prank." You shouted but he doesn't stop, he doesn't falter, he doesn't speak a word to you. You were dragged out of the school and brought to a empty apartment. He threw you harshly into one of the room with eyes glaring fiercely at you. "What exactly do you want?" You stutter. You didn't know what to do, being in an unknown environment and this unpredictable underclassmen who seem to have a bad temper. "I just wanted you to say yes, to be mine. It is a simple request that you can easily fulfill with one simple yes. You couldn't even grant me that." It was as if his eyes glowed red. He makes his way towards you slowly, just like how he approached you just now when you were in class, except this time, his eyes spelled danger. You want to run but you know it is going to be a useless attempt especially since he stands in the way of your only exit.

His hands scratched his neck in a rather desperate way as he squatted down to you eye level. "I've taken so much courage, and put in so much effort to get you to notice me. I have all the information I have on you. I've also made sure your friends never contact you. I am all that you truly need. You don't need anyone else." The boy grabs your shoulders harshly as he rambles on about how much he loves you, how much he needs you. "You know I really want to keep a part of you on me at all times, can I cut your up?" He had this crazy smile playing on his face as he drags over you smooth pale skin. "You're so perfect that I wish I could keep you forever in my possession." He moans as he touches you for some reason, you can only conclude he is slightly off in the head. "Get you dirty hands away from me." You hissed, you never liked being touched in such a way. "Someone getting bolder huh?" He laughs then he smirks, not really caring about what you wanted.

"I want you blood, I want your hair, your body, your everything. They should all belong to me." He chuckles, "I wish I could kill you but that would no longer be fun, would it?" He brings his lips close to your face, placing kisses on the places he could reach, sometimes licking and biting, leaving saliva streaks and marks on your skin. You would have pushed him away if not for the knife in his hands. He places his knife down and wraps them around your neck, tightening slowly and steadily. You could feel yourself unable to breathe and claw at his hands. "Struggle for air, come on, I want to see the pain engraved in your pretty face." His grip tightens and the air that was entering your lungs decrease to zero. The fact that he didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon made you panic. You didn't want to die.

You clawed and you pried just to get some air into you lungs. He laughs maniacally. "Oh you poor baby, struggling for air like this." He is not apologetic at all, he is enjoying each and every second of your torture. It was probably at the last second that he lets go, air rushed into you lungs as you coughed violently. Once you caught you breath and stopped coughing violently, you glared at him. HE returned a triumph smirk to you. "Be mine and maybe I'll spare you some mercy since you are my girlfriend." He smiles like he has won, maybe he has because you find yourself pondering over his offer. Each and every single silent moment you spend thinking, the longer the knife digs into your unblemished skin. It was until your skirt is soaked red did you realise the pain.

Still, it sounded just too good to be true. You wont't be able to escape his abuse at all if you were to accept his offer just to keep your life. You would refuse but the knife in his hands gave you no other choice. You accepted his offer.

You would soon realise that you are better off dead than alive. You only eat with him, you spend every waking moment with except for classes, your friends have abandoned you for their lives to be spared. New cuts, new bruises and new wounds appeared on your body. "Welcome to your new life, my pretty little slave."


End file.
